Awesome
by dexteritys
Summary: Now that I look back, I should have known some despicable force had it out for me. I mean come on out of all the people in the entire world, it just had to be him, didn't it? How did Artemis and Wally end up on the beach together, let alone trapped in a cave? No slash, just bonding.


Darkness. That's all she saw was darkness. It was cold, dark and wet. The poor girl sighed to herself as she tried to figure a way out of this hell hole. But how can one think when a sticky little creature is freaking out right next to you? That sticky little creature would be Wally. Yes, the ever so irritating 'drive you mad' Kid flash.

"Are you listening to me?" The annoyed redhead cried out.

"I'm trying not to," she replied icily.

They were in a cave. That's right, trapped in a freaking cave with the speedster. The blonde groaned in aggravation as she tried to feel her way to the exit. With her hand on the wall and her bare feet on the stone ground she snapped, "Okay, if you want to die, stay here. If not follow me to the exit."

Wally grumbled half-heartily about some possessed demon woman, but then reluctantly followed the girl to who knows where.

Artemis rolled her eyes in the darkness, not like he could see her, but it gave her the pleasure in doing so. She thought back to only an hour ago when all hell broke loose and they ended up in this torture zone.

_*Flashback*_

_The team was inside just hanging out with no fighting when the annoyance known as Wally walked in. Artemis was eating a pudding cup. That was mistake number 1. Wally gasped out loud and sped into the kitchen where Megan was burning some inedible contraction and Artemis was eating._

"_W-What are you eating?" he asked in horror._

_She raised a delicate eyebrow at the red head. "I'm eating a potato," she replied back sarcastically. "What do you think I'm eating? It's a pudding cup, moron."_

_Wally gasped again dramatically and Artemis snapped, "Will you stop that! This isn't a high school drama. It's pudding."_

"_Not JUST a pudding cup," Wally said, "but the LAST pudding cup!"_

_Robin gasped from the entertainment room as he walked over to the kitchen. "You ate the LAST pudding cup? Are you mad, woman?" Robin cried sarcastically. Then he smiled and turned to KF. "Dude, chill out. It's just pudding."_

_Wally looked at Robin as though he had two heads. "NOOOOO! I was saving that pudding cup since yesterday! It's chocolate vanilla swirl! The LAST pudding cup, man! THE. LAST. PUDDING. CUP."_

_He glared at the blonde and said evilly, "You... you demon girl! How? How do you live with yourself after such shame? Shame to your teammates? Shame to yourself? And most importantly, shame to the pudding?"_

_Artemis glared hard at Kid flash. "Um, excuse me, but the kitchen isn't just reserved to you,_your highness._I have a right to eat whatever I want. And I want a pudding cup. Deal with it, Kid Annoyance."_

_The taller boy snapped his head up and spat out, "But that was MY pudding cup! MINE! And you just ate it after I told the entire team last night that that pudding was MINE!"_

_By this time, the entire young justice team was listening to their little war. Megan stopped burning, Kaldur paused the TV, and even Conner lifted his head from his corner of brooding. Artemis, noticing this, turned her head down in embarrassment as Wally glared even harder at the girl._

"_How could you?" he cried over dramatically, "Roy never ate my things, not even Superboy ate my things! I knew having you on this team would result in pain for me!"_

_Artemis snapped her head up and shouted, "Fine! Whatever, Wally. Obviously, food is more important than ANYTHING else in the world so just eat your life away. But don't come crying to me when you're old, fat, and can't reach the remote cuz your fat ass is sitting on it!"_

_Then she took the last bite of the pudding, stood up, and stomped out of Mount Justice, onto the beach. That would be mistake number 2._

_She was walking down the shore and sat down a while out on the banks. Luckily, she was planning to come out to the beach later on, so she had her light purple bikini on under her clothes. She stripped off her civvies clothes and sat down once again to think about stupid Wally._

"_That damn brat is such a freaking jerk! God, if he could just, I don't know, get shipped away someplace else where I don't have to see that smug face ever again!" the archer ranted on and on about how much she hated that boy when a gust of wind blew sand in her face._

"_Hey," the redhead said sheepishly._

_Artemis glared at the speedster and said, "Shut it. Just go back to your loyal friends and leave me alone."_

_The boy sat down next to her and said, "So much for loyal friends. Robin threatened to tie me up and make me watch him eat all the pudding cups if I didn't go after you."_

_The archer smirked and said, "I always liked that boy."_

_Wally frowned a bit and asked, "So why do you hate me?"_

_The question took her off surprise. "I like you... kind of. Maybe. I mean, I don't hate you... that much. Uh...well, let me put it this way, if you were on fire, and I had some water—"_

"_You would drink the water," Wally finished for her._

_She smiled and said, "You saw that on Facebook, too, huh?"_

_He nodded and a comfortable silence took over them. Just then, something caught Artemis' eye. "Hey," she said, getting the attention of Kid flash, "There's something by those rocks over there by the tide."_

_Wally turned his head and looked over at the wall of stone. They were at the edge of the shore, past Happy Harbor and WAY past Mount Justice. "I don't see any—" he cut off._

_Right by the tide was a lean boy with dark hair. The boy saw the two teenagers and took off into the stone wall._

_Wait._Into_the stone wall?_

"_It's a cave!" Artemis shouted as she jumped up. "Come on," she called. "That little boy could get lost. We have to help him!"_

_The archer took off running into the water towards the cave with Wally hot on her heels. That was mistake number 3. Three strikes you're out. Or in this case, trapped in a cold, wet cave with Wally. Joy._

And that's how they ended up here. "Quit stepping on my heels!" Artemis complained.

"Well soooorry! If you hadn't noticed, it's pitch black and I can't see a thing!"

She growled at the red head and that shut him up... for about three seconds. He then started complaining about how this was all her fault and blah blah blah.

Artemis ignored his existence and tried to find a way out of this cave. _Screw that little boy,_she thought to herself, _He got himself in this cave, he can get himself out._

Just then, they entered a small little room with a small crack in the ceiling, giving them the gift of sight. It was still really dark, but not completely pitch black like before. You can just make out the face of someone of you are close to them. The small room could fit only two people, and it was the size of a storage closet.

"Well this is just great," Wally cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "This is all your fault," the boy ranted on, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

She glared at him and slapped his hand away. It hit the wall with a loud boom. They stared at each other in shock. "Well that can't be good," Wally implied.

"You think?" She snapped back.

Just then, rocks began tumbling down from the doorway, trapping them in the small area... together. Wally pushed Artemis down right before the explosion of rocks and he let out a small yelp. They were now nose to nose.

"Ahh!" she cried, pushing him off her. She then realized he saved her from being impaled with a bunch of rocks and she murmured a quiet, "Thanks."

Wally winced painfully and said, "No problem."

Artemis noticed this and her eyes darted quickly towards his form in fear, "Are you hurt?"

Wally winced again and shakily said, "Nah, it's okay. A rock just hit my ankle, that's all."

Artemis locked eyes with him and his face seemed to be sweating, like he was a bit feverish. The girl yanked him closer to her and he gasped in pain. She put his leg on her bare lap and saw the bruised ankle. She also noticed a number of other scars ripped across his legs and she silently noted the fact speedsters don't get scars. _Unless the injury was before he became Kid Flash?_ The thought crossed her mind but she decided to ignore it and turn her attention back to the purple ankle. "It's a little swollen but your accelerated healing should take care of it."

"Yeah," he murmured. Artemis looked at him again. The redhead seemed more subdued than when they first entered this mess. His eyes were spastically twitching from wall to wall like a frightened animal and his entire form was vibrating uncontrollably. Not to mention he hasn't started blaming her for basically being stuck in a hole. Then it clicked.

"You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" Artemis realized.

Wally eyes flashed at her quickly, "Who? Me? The fastest kid alive afraid of closed spaces? No way! Come on, be realistic now."

Nervous laughter fluttered up from Wally's chest as his hands played with the hem of his swim trunks.

Her eyes widened and she cried, "I knew it! You're afraid of closed spaces!"

He glared half-heartily at her and was about to deny it in his oh-so-manly way but he glanced around anxiously and figured what the hell. "Maybe—maybe I'm just a little scared," his voice was small as he refused to meet the girl in the eyes.

She looked at him with pity. Normally she would take this opportunity to tease her teammate but considering he saved her from a pile of falling rocks, maybe it would be best to keep the relationship neutral for now. Artemis' mind began to wander as she thought of the strange fear Wally had, and curiosity got the better of her. "What's it feel like?" she inquired, staring truthfully into his darkly lit face.

Wally looked at her strangely as if inquisitive the intent of her question.

"I mean, what's it feel like to be afraid of closed spaces?"

He was vibrating in an anxious way and slowly clenching and unclenching his fists as he thought about the right words. It didn't seem like Artemis was asking to tease him so it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right? I mean, it'd get his mind off of the pain in his ankle and the small space trapping him here.

"It doesn't feel like the walls are closed in on me like some people say. It feels more like the air is slowly being taken out of the room. And if I don't run away, Dad—I mean, something worse will come and get me." Wally mentally killed himself for literally just using his Dad's name in that sentence. Nervously, he took his eyes of the walls and glanced at Artemis' reaction to see if she noticed but the darkly lit room prevented him from knowing.

_He said dad,_Artemis noted in her mind. Thoughts started forming in her head and one could almost see the wheels spinning in her brain. Then she understood. The scars on his legs, the way he's afraid of his Dad and closed spaces. She knew she was taking a risk by asking these intrusive questions but she had to know the truth. Biting her lip, she looked solemnly into Wally's flickering eyes.

"You were beaten, weren't you?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't startle him from the sheer bluntness of her question.

Wally's eyes grew wide from fear, and the already present anxiety, as he shouted, "Rob told you, didn't he? I knew he couldn't keep a secret! Batman's protégé my ass! He's just a little snitch!"

Artemis reached out her hand and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up, Kid Ugly. I found it out. Robin didn't tell me anything." _Time to lighten up the mood, _she thought.

The blond girl smirked in that knowing way of hers as she sat a little taller and stated, "I'm just that smart."

He huffed in disbelief and snapped back, "No, you're just a smart ass. If you must know, YES, I was abused when I was younger. Now if you just stop prodding into my personal life, that would be just fine." Wally turned away from the girl and tried to move as far away as a person can get trapped between walls of death.

Anger boiled up in the blond-haired girl from the insult but she stopped herself for making a rude come-back when she realized how hurt Wally was. His head was downcast and the shaking in his form became more evident. The redhead seemed smaller somehow, less conceited, and more vulnerable. His voice broke the tension between them as he sat away from her, refusing to face the girl.

"He was a son of a bitch, you know that?" Wally spat at Artemis, "That bastard actually made me think the only reason he was hurting me was just because_ I_ was terrible son. It was my own damn fault my mother and father fought and _I_ was the fucking reason they split up. That horrible man made me believe that I deserved to get beaten."

Wally's voice got softer but the hate apparent in his tone did not change.

"He would lock me up in our closed basement every time I did something _that was wrong_. It was so stuffy and small, it could barely fit me. That's how I got claustrophobic. Damn bastard would stick me in that hellhole and left me scarred for life. The speedster took a deep breath.

"Then one night..." a shaky sigh escaped from Wally's lips, "he took it too far. I don't even remember what I did to get him so pissed but it didn't matter. He…uh…he strangled me and I…I passed out on the floor. I woke up and it was past midnight. The drunk freaking left me there, like what a great father, huh? So anyway I cradled my broken arm and limped all the way to Uncle Barry's. My dad...he could have killed me. I hiked twenty miles and passed out on the doorstep of his house. I was ten."

Wally finished his story when he suddenly felt arms around his neck. Tears were running down his form from Artemis' face and she whispered, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

A blush was permanently stuck on the girl's features as she hugged her teammate but against her better judgment, and the fact she's a sucker for a sob story, Artemis seriously couldn't help but comfort the speedster.

Wally smiled softly and said quietly, "Well I survived, right? Besides, I should thank my dad one day. He made me who I am today," A snarky look appeared on his shaking face and he smirked despite his obvious nervousness, "and everyone loves me."

Artemis smiled and pulled back, feeling a little stupid for suddenly attacking him with a hug like that. "Hey, Dads can be jerks sometimes. I'm... uhh... not so close with mine either." She coughed awkwardly and hoped he would let the topic drop there concerning the whole family issues.

Wally noticed her discomfort and laughed lightly, "Hey, maybe we do have something in common."

Artemis smiled gratefully and said, "Yeah, I guess we do." She looked around and noticed the small crack in the ceiling of this hellhole. Her gaze dropped back to the twitching figure that was Wally West and she smirked, "Come on," she said, "Lets blow this place."

"How?" Wally questioned as his fists continued to clench and unclench.

Artemis nodded towards the ceiling that was merely 14 feet away. "I have an idea," she grinned.

"It's about time," Wally muttered.

Artemis glared at him and said, "Your ankle should be healed by now, lift me up on your shoulders and hand me that sharp rock. I'll bust through the ceiling which should lead us to the top of the cave. Then we jump down the stone wall and hopefully we won't break any bones."

"But that's like a 20 foot drop." Wally gaped.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You got a better idea?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He then turned his head away and muttered, "Touché."

Artemis smirked and stood a little taller, "Okay, give me that small rock over there and lift me up."

Wally obeyed, with only a few complaints here and there, and soon enough, she was balanced on top of his shoulders. Wally discreetly tried not to look up because the girl was only in her purple bikini. The archer was currently stabbing the stone wall with her tiny rock and soon enough, she broke through, letting in more sunlight and creating a decent sized hole that could easily fit a person. Rocks crumbled down from the newly made opening and luckily, none hit Wally.

She climbed through the hole and stood up, tried to figure out how to get a 170 pound dude up here too without sending them both tumbling down the hole again.

"Artemis?" she heard a soft call from below. Her head peered into the hole to find Wally shaking even harder and his eyes more wide and fearful.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I'm just trying to find a way to get you up here on the top of the cave."

Wally nodded but he still looked like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. Artemis tried to rack her brain into thinking of a plan but only one seemed to do. And that plan was awkward. As in, 'telling-your-extremely-homophobic-family-you're-s ecretly-a-lesbian' awkward. "Well, can't be helped..." she muttered darkly to herself.

Artemis dropped her body into the hole, head first. Her feet were holding on to the top of the cave which left her upside-down and dangling like a sleeping fruit bat. "Wally," she called down, "grab my hands and climb up my body to the top of the cave. Then pull me up, okay?"

The boy blushed crimson and stuttered out, "W-what? Are you freaking kidding me? Don't you have a plan more... better?" He finished lamely.

She glared down at him and hissed, "No. Now grab my hands and pull yourself up! I'm getting a head rush here!"

Wally cursed silently in defeat as he jumped up to grab the upside-down hands. He slowly pulled himself up her body, like climbing a rope in gym class, and he soon found her ass in his face. He blushed even darker as he paused to take a breath or he might actually just die from embarrassment.

Artemis wasn't in a better spot. Wally had his body wrapped around hers and his feet were right up her nose. She gagged and said, "Wally, I swear to all things decent, GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAVE!"

"Okay, okay," Wally muttered his face redder than his hair. He continued to climb up her body to the top of the cave. He then put his hands on the edge and brought himself up. Then he grabbed Artemis' hands, which were now reaching towards him, and helped her out of the hellhole. They both laid down gasping for air on top of the cave walls.

"We... will never speak of this _little adventure_ever again. Deal?" Artemis said between pants of breaths.

Wally nodded enthusiastically, "Deal." They shook hands and now faced their new problem.

"Okay... how do we get down?" Wally asked. They were on the top of a thick stone arch with a twenty foot drop down to the ground. Artemis looked at the position of the sun and estimated what time it was. She's say it was about 4:45pm. She then looked down at the tortuous drop.

Artemis glanced at Wally and her eyes gleamed evilly. "Hey, Wally?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied without taking his eyes off the drop.

"This is for the pudding." She pushed him off the arch.

A girlish scream filled the area as he fell 20 feet. He landed with a loud thump on his back in complete shock and he stared up at the sky while the world kept spinning in his eyes. Kid Flash groaned as he sat up to find Artemis staring down at him twenty feet above.

"HOW WAS IT?" she called down.

"IT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" he shouted back up at her. Then he smirked wickedly and turned his back to the stone wall. "AND I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" he cried behind his back.

A shadow emerged over the speedster's unknowing head, and Wally grunted in surprise and pain as the wind got taken out of him. A load of bricks just crashed into him and he struggled to see what knocked him down. Artemis was sitting on top of the red head with a contempt look in her eyes. "That wasn't so bad." She said as she got off of the poor boy.

He gaped up at her. "You—you _used_me? AS A LANDING SPOT?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and said, "You're fat and you cushioned the fall."

"That's it!" he cried throwing his hands up. "You are soooo dead!"

She yelped and took off down the shore back to Mount Justice. She was laughing throughout the entire chase at the stumbling redhead who managed to step on every rock and shell there is on the beach. He ran at a normal speed and a smile was tugging at his lips. They ran back together all the way to Mount Justice. Little did they know someone else was watching the whole scene unfold.

A little lean boy with dark hair was leaning against the stone wall, grinning. "I guess tricking those two into going in the cave and then trapping them there was a good idea after all. It was about time those two got a room." Robin smiled to himself and shot his grappling hook across the beach. Evil cackling filled the air and he smirked. "Damn," he said as he was flying through the air,

"I am so awesome."

Newly edited story. If you like my work, please review and come check out some of my other YJ fics. If you have any suggestions, message me and I'll see what I can do. I don't write lemons, sorry guys! Thanks so much for the follows and favorites and please leave me a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
